Crime Pays
by TheGrandSlayer
Summary: Jacob's friend was killed by the Haitians, now he wants revenge!(ch.3 is up!)
1. Chapter 1: New way to go

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockstar Games dammit!  
  
Crime Pays.  
  
Ch. 1  
New way to go.  
  
Jacob Vencile was sitting in an old, overstuffed chair. He knew the reports; his buddy was killed in a fierce fire fight with the Haitians. He knew it all, he sorely wanted revenge, and it was like a demon in his mind, clawing at him, trying to convince him revenge was the only way out of the problem.  
  
He cracked. A cruel grin and fire in his eyes he had the perfect plan, first though he'd need a car and some guns. Something his dearly departed friend Gary had. You see, they had an alliance with the Cubans, Gary and Jacob gave them support, they give them guns, lots of guns. He went to the storage facility they rented and he got practically every gun in there and an old Honda they had bought years ago. Yes, everything was ready; he revved the engine and took off. He cruised around town, looking for them.  
  
He at last found them he got out of the car and saw them, seven were there all talking to each other he readied his hand gun and aimed at one, who was beating his chest like a gorilla. Yes, he had it now, they were animals, he was the hunter, he pulled the tripper, and all he heard was his gun's "Ker-chow". He saw the surprise in the men's faces and one fell to the ground, a bullet in his head, he remembered every one taunted him for his aim "Now look at me, heh heh," he smiled, he got in his car and drove around the corner, he was going to hit them, so hard they wish they hadn't been born, and after that, he'd shoot them, laughing like a mad man, he was a mad man. He had gone nuts.  
  
The six surviving looked, and saw an old Honda headed straight for them, some ran others were shocked, to frightened to move "Morons," Jacob casually said before he saw one get hit and fly over his car's roof, he made a fake sniffle and said "Its almost like they were born to FRY! HAHA!" As he raised his handgun and shot, another fell, the fun was just beginning. Soon more Haitians showed up, this made about twelve, and they all had guns and were giving some to the survivors, "Shit, a well, time for them to die." Jacob said, getting out of his car and using it for cover. He head bullets whiz over his head, "Right, I'll take something I know they won't like out to play!" saying that he grabbed a shot gun from the car and raised it, shooting and taking two men with one shot. He realized his mistake as he felt a burning pain streak across his shoulder, "Gah!" he cried and knelt down, a bullet grazed his shoulder, "Damn them." he whimpered. He sat there in thought. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase is Given

Chapter 2.  
  
The Chase is Given.  
  
Jacob was still clutching his arm. "I won't die now.I WON'T! For all those they killed!" he slowely rose, he raised his gun, their cars would be the perfect targets, yes. He shot "Damn!" he yelled as he missed, ducking again narrowly dodging the bullets. "I need better cover, I'll be killed if I stay here!" He ran, and took cover behind the wall, the fire fight kept going until the groups heard "FREEZE!" The cops had come. Jacob ran from the cars with sirens blazing, the Haitians would be more concerned with the cops than the lone man, Jacob then heard a loud " BOOM!" He turned, the old car he owned had exploded, taking many cops with it "Well glad I started to run." Jason said, looking for another car, he found it. In a gas station parking lot their was a taxi, no driver, he probably went inside to pay for gas or to get a refreshment, Jacob jumped in, turned the key and the car went roaring, he heard a Hispanic voice "Hey! That's my car you moron!" Jacob payed no heed to it, he was only concerned with his revenge,. The cab was kind of obnoxious on the inside, with hot pink fuzzy dice, a dancing hula girl and so on the only advantace it had was a cigarette case , a lighter, and a bottle of hair spray which could make a good bomb, he grabbed a coffin nail (cigarette), lit it up and took a deep breath.  
  
Soon he saw the dueling Haitians and cops zoom past him on a turn, he took this as an advantage, he sped along with the chase. He drove past the cop cars and soon was in front, he took the top off the hair spray can and stuck a cigarette in it he lit it and threw it out the window, it fell under a cop car, soon he sped off and BOOOOOOM! He stopped and got out of his car, what a fire works display tonight. He went on until he saw something bad "Damn! A roadblock, grr. At least I know how to get out of this," he jumped out of his car (It was a 20 mph since he wasn't worrying much about the Haitians and Police) and pointed his shot gun, shot and it burst in flames, consuming the men and the cars, "I guess I need a new car now." He said with a bit of laughter. He walked on, he soon came to a patrolling police man "Oh shit!" he said running, the police man grabbed his com and said "Criminal sighted, requesting back u--- pluauaau!" he had a bullet in his throat. " Man, that was close," Jason said, lowering his gun. 


	3. DOOM TO ALL!

Crime Pays 3 Doom to all!  
  
Jacob's arm was going numb, he didn't care, two hours after killing that lone policeman the Haitians and Police were chasing him, he led them to the small park in the middle of the city, the police and Haitians were already having a huge battle, seventeen men killed, thirty wounded and everyone around there grabbed a gun and joined the police, Jacob sat in cover behind a light pole, the SWAT team was out there to, the Haitians numbers were dwindling, but they were resourceful, he grabbed his hand gun and took random shots at the people, he didn't care if the lived or die, he wanted to kill, this entire day was ment to kill, kill, kill. He was contemplating what he did in his life, what he had become, then he threw those thoughts away, he rose, the grabbed both guns, ran out behind his hiding place, and began shooting. He was shooting like an insane man in one of those padded rooms, he didn't care what happened now, " Heeheeheeheh buela HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, no one noticed him, he kept shooting, now the skirmish was going Melee, since everyone was running out of bullets, the people still had guns though them "BAM BAM BAM!" Jacob took three hits, one to the collar bone, one in the lung and one in the leg, he fell forward thoughts in his mind " WHY. DO. I. FALL LIKE THIS??? GET UP! GET UP!" The demon in his mind was what drove him insane, it made him move. It didn't care about these "Feelings" he got up, he walked up to a beat up car, he drove to the center of the arena, he got out, he was hit verymuch by many things, guns, fist, nightsticks, he didn't care, he wanted to kill everyone, he pulled the lid up off the car, he rose his gun, and shot.  
  
He gladly let the darkness's warm grip wrap around him, he had caused the death of thirty seven men and women and the lives of nineteen police men, and nine SWAT losses, the day after was a great mourning day. So many had died. They all wept and wept. But in hell, Jacob was there, smiling.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
